Shoveling Madness
by snoopykid
Summary: Two-Shot! After a early morning hunting trip the Cullen's come home to find Bella...shoveling? This cannot end well for Bella. R&R. T for swearing...not badly tho.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so because I was outside shoveling, my mind wandered. And when it wandered this story was created. It is a one shot so feel free to flame…I can careless. This is in Edward's POV. Anyway enjoy.

**Shoveling Madness **

My Bella was sleeping soundly when my family and I left the house to hunt; due to the snow storm the night before she was forced, by me and everyone else in my family, to sleep over. I did not feel the need to leave anyone home to watch due to the fact that she was asleep.

We parted ways to go after our favorite 'snacks' and just when I was about full I heard Alice laugh loudly.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked as we all quickly gathered around her.

"Bella…we have got to get home now." She was laughing and was blocking me at the same time. I was now concerned for my love.

Looking at my watch it was like six in the morning, on a Saturday, so I knew my love should be sleeping…key word on should. So what kind of trouble could she get into?

"Alice what is going on with Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yea what did she do at six in the morning?" Rose also asked. Although she would never admit it out loud, she did care about Bella.

"Come on." And we followed her back to our house.

It was still dark out but when we reached our house the lights were on illuminating the area and when we were within hearing distance I can hear a string of profanity and the scratching of a shovel on the pavement. It was Bella and she was…shoveling our driveway?

"Come on damn it!" She cursed as she continued to tear at the ice that was covered on top of snow that was frozen on the surface.

"Dude did she just shovel like our whole driveway?" Jasper asked in awe

"How long did it take her to do this?" Rose also asked.

As we watched there was more cursing coming out of my love's mouth, "Damn Forks…damn snow…damn ice," Bella was looking pretty frustrated, "No mom it's ok don't worry about me…I want to see Charlie…I want to give you guys some alone time…Go have fun with Phil…god I want the sun…warmth…beach…" Then we heard a crack, "Damn shovel!"

"Carlisle we should go help her…" Esme suggested hesitantly her thoughts voicing worry and maybe a hint of amusement.

"No way! I want to see this." Emmett said his thoughts highly amused. I had to admit that it was kind of funny.

Bella managed to open her truck and pulled out another shovel and chucked the broken one in the back, "Damn effing shovel…piece of crap…why? Why do I have to go to work so early in the damn morning? Note to self…get coffee." She started to shovel again.

"She has to go to work? Wow that sucks." Jasper said as he was fighting to laugh.

I shook my head as I continued on watching.

Bella was now digging hard into the icy wet slush and was chucking it into the woods while trying to clear a path for her truck, "Come on! Work with me please! I am also trying to do something nice here!" Crack! "FML! REALLY?" The handle of the shovel broke and now she was mad, "FML! DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" She then slammed the broken monstrosity on the pavement causing the shovel to break in two.

"Ok intervening now." I said as I ran up to her, "Love?" I called to her as she picked up the other half of the shovel.

"GAH!" She yelped and WHAM! She had hit me with the discarded shovel.

Emmett's booming laughter rang through the forest as the rest of my family came out and Bella had a look of shock, "Oh my god Edward! I am so sorry!"

I rubbed my cheek and said, "It's ok Love…but what are you doing?"

We stood around her and she said, "Well I wanted to shovel the driveway."

"Ok we got that but why?" Rose asked

"Well I have to go to work early so I thought that if I got up early I could shovel and go home to get my stuff."

"Why didn't you just wait for us? We could have had this done and took you home." Alice stated

Bella rubbed her head and said, "Well you guys are always taking care of me and doing nice things so I thought that I could do something to help and what not...I also owe you guys new shovels too."

She pointed to four discarded broken shovels that were lying in a pile on the side of the house and we all gawked.

"How early did you get up?" Jasper asked

"I think like five maybe…" Bella responded

Carlisle smiled and said, "So you waited til we left to do this right?"

Bella nodded, "Yup."

_You never told her?_ Esme thought to me and I said, "No."

"Why not?" She asked angrily

"Because it never came up." I said

"What?" Bella asked looking between me and Esme.

"We have a thermal driveway." I said.

Bella looked at me then at my family then back at me, "I'm sorry what?"

Carlisle took out a remote and pressed a button. He pointed at large patch of snow and we watched as it started to melt. Bella's mouth hung open as it turned to water.

"Love?" I asked after five minutes of silence.

"I should have known…I should have known…I quit…I effing quit." Bella said not looking at us.

"Bella?" Rose called trying to get her attention.

"Stupid…sparkly…wealthy…vampire…thermal driveway…snow…stupid…shovel…" Bella was muttering, "Trying to do something nice…"

Getting into her truck I ran up and said, "Are you mad love?"

She glared and pulled out leaving us standing outside as it started to snow lightly again.

"Don't worry Edward she can't stay mad forever." Alice said smiling. I smiled back.

Just then my phone vibrated. I looked at the text message from Bella, "The Hell I Can!"

We all gawked. "Maybe after she has her coffee she'll feel better." Jasper said. We all nodded our heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I know this was only going to be a one shot I decided to do a Bella POV. Not the whole story just the aftermath. Enjoy. =)

**Shoveling Madness **

Coffee…needed coffee…not just any coffee…Starbucks. Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan, who forbids her stupid rich thermal driveway having sparkly vampire boyfriend of buying her anything expensive wants an overpriced coffee. No not need…I craved it!

Maybe a nice pumpkin spiced latte would be good. I can just taste it now. Yum…but first things first; shower. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I ran inside up to my room. I locked the window because I was still pissed at Edward; again stupid wealthy thermal driveway sparkling vampires. I heard my cell ringing and saw it was from Alice. I decided to ignore it and jumped into the shower. I sighed as the hot water felt good on my shoulder muscles from shoveling that damn driveway…THAT DIDN'T EVEN NEED SHOVELING TO BEGIN WITH! See what doing something nice for a family of vampires get you?

Once I got out I quickly changed and saw that I had two missed calls…Alice and Edward. I debated on calling them back but decided against it. I was still mad. As I walked downstairs I heard the house phone ring and debated on picking it up but I noticed that if I wanted my coffee I had to leave now. So I let the answering machine get it and drove to get my coffee.

Damn! I was running late. So I ran with my coffee in hand and to get to Newton's Store. I was being extra careful not to slide on my butt as the walkway was still icy. You would think if they were going to open in this weather that they would have salted the walkway. Reaching the door I pulled to go in. It was locked. That's odd. I pulled again and again. Now I was frustrated. This could not be happening. FML! Is nothing going right today?

My cell rang again. I saw it was Alice. I decided to answer, "What the hell do you want?" I yelled taking my frustration on the future seeing pixie.

"Well if you would have answered my first call I could have told you that Mike would be calling your house before you walked out the door, to say that they were not going to open today." She said in a superior voice.

"FML!" I yelled, "First you guys have a fancy magical driveway that can melt snow so I didn't have to bust my butt trying to do something nice now I find out that I do not even have to work! What else can happen today?"

"Well you may want to hang up before you start to walking back to your truck." She said as I started to walk to my truck.

"Why would I-GAH!" I slipped on an ice patch spilling my coffee all over myself, "HOT HOT HOT!"

Alice sighed, "Do you want Edward?"

"Yes." I said defeated while hanging up on her.

There goes my perfectly good five dollar cup of coffee.


End file.
